<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's the point? by danceRain7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674460">What's the point?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7'>danceRain7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Existentialism, Other, Philosophy, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru asks Mori for advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's the point?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru approached Takashi, who was so at peace in his tall frame, looking out the window and thinking about either everything or nothing.</p><p>"Mori Senpai," Kaoru nearly whispered. </p><p>Takashi turned and gave a single nod. </p><p>"How do you stay loyal to Honey Senpai? I try to help Hikaru find love-- I want him to be happy-- but I can't help but feel lonely."</p><p>Takashi stared out the window again. "If not for another, what's the point of it all?"</p><p>His low voice made his point ever-more enigmatic. Still, Kaoru made sense of it. Newly inspired, he smiled and chirped, "Arigato."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>